X Marks the Spot
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Tired of waiting for Riku to take their relationship to the next level, Sora takes matters into his own hands. Who knew treasure hunts could be so much fun?


Sora huffed, not for the first, or even the tenth time that hour as he relentlessly tapped his pencil on the coffee table.

Roxas' eye twitched, also not for the first time that hour as he shot an annoyed glare at his twin, finally shutting his book in frustration and slamming it down on the table between them, making the brunette jump.

"Jeez, Roxas, what's your problem?"

"Unbelievable" Roxas muttered to himself before speaking up, "You've been fucking huffing and puffing over there like a fucking train for the last fucking hour! What the _fuck_ is your problem."

Blue eyes blinked for a moment in surprise before a sheepish grin claimed Sora's lips, "Sorry, and since when did you get such a potty mouth? I think Axel's corrupted you, I more ways than one." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Roxas blushed, a faint tinge of pink to his cheeks, "Shut up. Anyways, what's the problem? I can't concentrate with you getting all moody over there."

Sora sighed, Roxas shooting him a dirty look as the brunette ignored it, leaning his head on the back of the couch as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "It's Riku."

Roxas frowned, "What about him? Did he do something, because I can-"

"Roxas, Riku is, like, twice your size" Sora interrupted amusedly.

"-call Axel and have him kick his ass" Roxas finished with a smirk.

Sora grinned "No, it's not something he did; it's more like something he isn't doing,"

A blond eyebrow rose in question as Roxas waited for his brother to explain.

Sora blushed, only raising Roxas' curiosity as he said, "We've been dating for a year and he still hasn't tried to . . . you know . . ."

"Do the deed, get down and dirty, make purple" Roxas supplied helpfully.

"Yes!" Sora said, throwing his hands up. "And I want to, I'm ready, and it's not like _he's_ a virgin, so I just don't see why he's waited so long."

Roxas shrugged, taking a sip from his water bottle, "He's been your best friend since preschool and unlike him you _are_ a virgin. Maybe he's being a gentleman and not trying to rush you."

"But I don't want him to be a gentleman right now!" Sora whined, "I want him to just throw me on the bed and . . . you get the idea."

Roxas grimaced, "Unfortunately I do. I really don't need that mental image, thanks."

Sora flushed, "Hey, at least it's just a _mental_ image. I think the time I walked in on you and Axel scarred me for life." he said with a shudder.

Roxas flushed, but otherwise ignored the comment, "If you really want to have sex with Riku, and he's waiting for you, then you need to show him you're ready."

"_How?_"

Roxas smirked, "Do something you're good at." he said much to the brunette's confusion before standing and patting Sora on the shoulder as he headed for the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "Get his attention."

-x-x-x-

Sora looked up and down the hall, checking over his shoulder as well in his somewhat exaggerated paranoia as he glanced down to the folded slip of paper in his hands apprehensively.

It was the last period of the day and he had study hall, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip away. He now stood nervously in front of locker 421: Riku's. He'd set everything up earlier that morning, and now had only one more piece of his plan left.

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring his burning face, beating heart, and twisting stomach, he quickly slid the paper between the slits in the door, turning abruptly and hurrying down the hall without a backwards glance.

-x-x-x-

Riku watched his boyfriend scurry away in interest, slowly walking to his now vacated locker as he wondered what the brunette had been up to. Now that he thought about it, Sora had been acting a bit odd that day.

Curiosity peaked; he turned his combination, opening his locker door with a small amount of hesitance before withdrawing the piece of paper that rested inconspicuously atop his books.

_Riku _was written neatly on the front in Sora's loopy writing, earning a small grin from the older teen as he unfolded the note.

_Riku,_

_This is a treasure hunt. _

_2496, Oblivion Road; stop sign._

_-S_

Riku shook his head in amusement. Sometimes Sora could be painfully direct and it never failed to earn a smile from the blonde. Without a second thought Riku decided his time would be better spent skipping the remaining minutes of Geography, seeing as there was a substitute, in the interest of going along with whatever game Sora was playing.

-x-x-x-

The red octagon stared down at Riku as he wondered what a policeman would say had he come across the piece of paper taped across the sign, effectively covering the OT of STOP.

Reaching up, he plucked the note down and unfolded it, sighing as he read the, again, simple instructions.

_Riku,_

_First Kiss_

_-S_

It took Riku a minute to realize that Sora was probably talking about the peer down on the beach he had first kissed Sora on at sundown over a year ago, and also realized, with a frown, that it was a thirty minute drive.

And so it continued, note after note instructing Riku to run around the city checking under park benches where they often relaxed, donuts in their favorite bakery, even an old yearbook page of them in first grade on his desk.

_Finally_, he thought with relief as he read what he hoped was the final note after a little over two hours of following directions.

_Riku,_

_My bedroom_

_-S_

The blond raised an eyebrow at this, wondering if Sora knew the implications of his words as he got in his car, smiling to himself at the thought of seeing him.

Ten minutes later he pulled up to a homey looking two story house, walking up the walkway to knock on the door only to have it open seconds before his fist could connect with the wood.

"Oh, Riku!" Roxas said, not at all concerned with the older boy's fist and inch form his face as Riku awkwardly lowered it, offering a sheepish grin. "Sora's in his room, I was just leaving, so you two will have the house to yourselves."

"Oh" Riku said, not sure what to think of the knowing look in blue eyes, "Um, where's Cloud?" he asked, for conversation's sake more than anything.

"Out with Leon of course, I'm actually headed out to a movie with Axel" Roxas said, moving past Riku out of the doorway as Riku stepped inside in a somewhat strange reversal.

"See ya!" Roxas called over his shoulder as a red convertible pulled up, hopping into the passenger seat before it drove away leaving Riku to close the door behind him.

Curiosity rekindled, Riku took the stairs two at a time, stopping outside Sora's door. He took a moment to just stare, before a grin graced his lip at the site of a large black X taped across the door like something you'd see on the beach straight out of some cheesy pirate movie.

Knocking once he opened the door, entering the room without waiting for a response as the door shut behind him.

His eyes widened at the site that met him. Sora, sitting cross legged on the bed, flushed face smiling shyly up at him, and wearing a blue silk robe that appeared to be the only thing he had on.

"Sora?" he questioned, clearing his throat as his voice came out a little huskier than usual.

"So, you found the treasure" Sora murmured, looking back at his hands, any confidence that he once had quickly fading in his nervousness.

"Well, it was kind of hard to miss the X on the door . . ." Riku said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway "But, um, what exactly is this all about Sora?"

"I like treasure hunts" Sora shrugged.

Riku smiled "So . . . Do I get my prize?" he asked teasingly, eyes widening a bit as Sora stood, slipping the robe off of his shoulders to pile carelessly around his ankles. "Um, Sora" Riku said, eyes having a hard time not focusing on his boyfriend as he tried to look anywhere but the brunette.

Sora faltered a bit, face an impossible shade of red as he said, "Your prize is me . . . It's been a little over a year and I was hoping we could . . ." he trailed off, embarrassment stopping him.

"Oh, uh . . . . Wow" Riku said, running a hand through his hair as he chuckled.

Sora frowned, eyebrows furrowing at the other's reaction before he paled, scrambling to get his robe and secure it over his body. "Oh God" he muttered, "You don't . . . You don't want to. . ." he bit his lip, "You don't want me." He could feel tears springing to his eyes as he quickly made his way around Riku towards the door, only to be stopped by a strong arm around his waist as Riku stopped him.

"Wait, Sora," he said gently, "I didn't say that."

The brunette scoffed lightly, "You might as well have. I'm not stupid; I've been your friend for _years_ and know you've had sex with every one of your past boyfriends in at least the first month. The only possible reason why we haven't is that you don't want to."

Riku sighed, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away a few of Sora's stray tears before he gently placed a kiss on pouting lips, chuckling quietly.

"I don't see what's so funny" Sora scowled, attempting to pull away only to have Riku pull him back.

"The very thought that I wouldn't want you" Riku says. "Do you know how much restraint it takes not to just take you in my arms, throw you on the bed, and ravish you like I've wanted to do before we even started dating. Sora, I want you so badly, and have every day for the past, four years maybe. But, I love you, and would _hate_ myself if I ever pressured you into anything. I wanted to know you were ready, and" he said as he teasingly slid the robe off of one pale shoulder, "It seems you are."

Sora groaned, burying his flushed face in Riku's neck as the other laughed openly, scooping Sora up off the ground and forcing the other to wrap his legs around his waist before walking them backwards to the bed.

Sora yelped as he was thrown onto his mattress, Riku quickly settling in between his legs as he leant down for a slow, sensual kiss drawing a quiet moan from the younger teen.

Riku smirked at the small whine he received when he pulled away, moving down to place teasing nips along the tan column of Sora's throat, pausing to lick at his pulse point earning him a sharp intake of breath.

"Riku" Sora hissed, gasping as Riku moved down, taking a dusky nipple between his teeth and running his tongue teasingly over the hardened bud. Sora shuddered as Riku moved to do the same to his other, biting his lip to keep in a soft whine as Riku licked down his chest, swirling his tongue teasingly in his belly button before pausing just above the brunette's crotch.

Sora inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to cover himself from Riku's scrutiny only to have his closing legs held apart by firm yet gentle hands.

"Stop" Riku admonished softly, leaning down to lick a stripe across the angry red tip of Sora's erection.

"Fuck" Sora whimpered, a low moan escaping his lips as Riku took the tip into his mouth, fists clenching in the bed sheets as Riku began to bob up and down.

Green eyes peered up to take in Sora's look of ecstasy as he took him the rest of the way into his mouth, swallowing reflexively as Sora arched up under him.

It took Sora a moment to realize what the thing prodding his backside was until Riku gently circled a finger around his puckered entrance before slipping it inside.

Sora gasped at the intrusion, pushing back on the digit experimentally as Riku moved it in and out slowly before adding another one. The second wasn't painful per se, if not a bit uncomfortable as Sora shifted, trying to adjust to it.

Riku licked along Sora's length to distract him, swirling his tongue around the cap before taking him all the way once more.

Sora actually winced form the third, the feeling of him being stretched so far a bit painful though Riku was quick to distract him.

"Do you know how sexy you look?" Riku purred withdrawing his fingers and earning a small whine of objection as he moved his body over Sora's, his comforting weight settling over the slighter boy as he brought him in for another slow kiss, lining himself up with Sora's stretched entrance.

Blue eyes shut tightly in pain as Riku quickly pushed all the way in, his member substantially bigger than three fingers.

"Fuck, Sora" Riku grit out, voice shaking slightly with the effort it took to stay still in order for Sora to adjust.

After several deep breaths azure eyes fluttered open, Sora looking into pleasure filled green as he realized the amazing self restraint his boyfriend was using. He pushed back experimentally, tearing a moan from Riku's throat as he said "Move"

Sora's husky words were all it took for Riku to do just that, pulling out before snapping his hips forward and drawing a loud moan from the brunette.

After a few thrusts Riku shifted his angle experimentally and earned a high pitched scream from Sora as his back arched off the bed, toes curling as his nails dug crescent moon shapes into the blonde's back.

Riku hit the spot again, shifting his position so that he brushed against the brunette's prostate every time, earning whimpers and loud moans from the younger teen as he quickened his pace.

"So good 'Ku" Sora groaned, gasping as Riku took his erection in hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Sora brought Riku down for a needy kiss, legs tightening round Riku's waist as he screamed, his release hitting him like a tidal wave of pleasure as he shuddered, back arching as he came between the two of them.

Riku broke the kiss, burying his face in Sora's neck as the brunette's walls clenched tightly around him, sending him over the edge as he rode out his orgasm, spilling his seed into Sora's twitching hole.

The two lay there for a moment, entangled as they both panted for breath before Riku pulled out of the smaller teen earning himself a small mewl of protest. Placing a soft kiss on rosy lips he rolled off Sora, pulling him to his chest as he worked the covers out from under them, draping them over their sweat soaked bodies.

"We can't go to sleep" Sora argued feebly though he was already snuggling up to the blond, eyes fluttering closed in tired contentment from the embrace, "We're all sticky."

Riku chuckled, "We'll deal with it when we wake up." He said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead. "I love you Sora, goodnight."

"It's only five" Sora mumbled before dropping a kiss to Riku's chest, "Night 'Ku, love you too."

-x-x-x-

"Hey, what's that X on Sora's door?" Axel asked Roxas later that night as they walked past Sora's room to Roxas'.

The blond smirked, "It means buried treasures inside."

"Really?" Axel demanded, excitement in his eyes, "Can we get some?"

Blue eyes rolled as Roxas dragged his boyfriend into his room,"Not _that_ kind of treasure and it's only for Riku."

Axel blinked in confusion before understanding filled his eyes, a slow smirk spreading across is lips "Hmm, well then, can I get some of my own treasure Roxy?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the younger teen's waist.

Roxas grinned, leaning up to mumble teasingly against the redheads lips, "We'll see."

_AN: So, this is my first story for Kingdom Hearts, hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
